Sickness Trials
by ApplePieThat'sFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Just a little filler for between S8 eps19-20. Sam said that after the second trial he felt fine until the next day and because i can't resist a bit of sick Winchesters I wrote this. Hope you enjoy & please review! Contains Sick!Sam Caring!Dean


**_I started Supernatural about 8 months ago and a few months back when I was watching Season 8 I wrote this. It's set just after S8 Ep19 Taxi Driver and before Ep20. So yeh this kinda has series 8 spoilers but nothing big.  
I remember Sam saying "I felt fine until the next day" which got me thinking about the events between the eps so yeh I wrote this to sorta fill the gaps and because I can't resist a bit of Sick Sam or Dean!  
Sorry if there are any spelling/gramma/punctuation mistakes and I hope you enjoy and feel free to drop a quick review would be much appreciated! Thanks :)_**

 ** _BTW this is my first story on here so if the formatting or something is dodgy sorry I'm still getting used to using this site :)_**

Sam could feel Dean's eyes watching him from the driver's seat of the Impala. Though he understood his brother's concern it didn't stop it from annoyed him. All he wanted was a good night's sleep and to take his mind off it all. He didn't even feel that bad, there was a dull pain in his head but it was tolerable.

Suddenly he became aware of the Impala pulling off the road and moved up out of his slouched position in his chair.

"Where we going?" He asked, rubbing his eyes as the light of civilisation blinded him.

"Gonna crash here for the night, we'll continue tomorrow. It's been a long day." Dean said, pulling into a motel.

"What? Why? I'm fine." Sam stuttered quickly and Dean glanced at him a moment- the boy did protest too much he thought.

"Yeh, well, I'm not. I'm exhausted. Let's just rest up a few hours, okay?" Dean said, pulling the Impala to a stop in the dimly lit parking lot. Sam sighed.

"Okay." He agreed, climbing out the Impala, stretching his stiff legs.

"Right, I'll go check in." Dean said walking off towards the door, tossing the Impala's keys to Sam who grabbed at the air but failed to catch them. He cursed himself as he stooped to pick them up. "You're slacking Sammy." Dean said with a chuckle before turning away.

Once his face was out of view of Sam his smile quickly morphed into a frown. He was worried about his brother; well, worried didn't quite cut it. He kept watching Sam fall to his knees, crying out in pain, play over and over in his head. These trials couldn't end well, he knew that, and it terrified him. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to Sam, he couldn't- he knew from experience. Something wasn't right with him, it couldn't be, after the first trial Sam had been coughing up blood for days. God knows what this second one would do to him.

Once he had checked in Dean returned to the Impala, taking some of the bags from Sam's hands. "Room 2." He said as he walked quickly off towards the room. He seemed to flick between not being able to look at Sam and not being able to take his eyes off him.

Inside the room Dean dumped the bags at the foot of one of the beds before flopping back onto the mattress with an exhausted sigh.

He lay there for a moment, his eyes closed before the silence was broken by a loud growl from his stomach. He placed a hand on it, smiling sheepishly as Sam raised his eyebrows at him.

"Hungry?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged.

"I could eat." He said with a grin and Sam chuckled.

"There is still some Pizza in that box." He said, nodding to the box sticking out of the top of a bag, "It will be cold but I doubt that will be a problem." He said but Dean was already there.

"Umm, still tastes good." Dean said, his mouth full. "Want some?" He asked, holding the box out to Sam. Sam felt his stomach flip slightly at the sight of the old pizza and grimaced.

"No thanks." Sam said, taking a seat on his own bed.

"You gotta eat Sammy. You feeling okay?" Dean asked quickly, suddenly concerned again.

"I'm fine Dean; just don't fancy getting E-coli." Sam said, laying back on the bed and shielding his eyes with his arm.

"You sure?" Dean asked and Sam sighed.

"Honestly? I feel pretty good, just a bit of a headache, but a bearable one, and that's it." Sam said and Dean nodded.

"Kay, well if it gets worse you tell me yeh?" Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Sure." He said before yawning so wide Dean wondered if his jaw would dislocate like a snake devouring a deer.

"Okay, we better get some rest then, we'll hit the road again tomorrow, head back to the bunker, see if we can find anything on Kevin. I mean the kids smart but he is hardly Houdini, he can't just vanish." Dean said, stuffing the last of the pizza into his mouth.

"Sam?" Dean said when his brother didn't move or respond.

"Sammy?" He said, moving closer to his brother. His eyes where closed and his breathing slow and heavy. Dean smiled slightly at his sleeping brother before fetching a spare blanket from the cupboard and draping it over Sam.

"Night Sammy." He said, his smile slowly becoming smaller and sad as he felt a familiar sense of déjà vu, before quickly he clicked out the lights.

 _"We're rolling! Rolling! Rolling on the river!"_

The radio played loudly in the diner making Sam's head pound. He had woken up with what felt to be pins in his brain and from what he could tell the beginnings of flu coming on.

"Thanks Darlin''" Dean said with a flash of his best smile as the waitress placed two plates down in front of them.

"Eggs, Bacon, hash browns, sausages, fried tomatoes, baked beans and toast! I gotta say the English sure know how to do breakfast." He said, tucking in as if he hadn't eaten in years. Sam looked at his own plate, he knew he should be hungry, and he knew he should think the English breakfast before him looked delicious, but he didn't. Dean seemed to notice Sam's hesitation and stopped eating for a moment.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam blinked, looking as if he had awoken from a trance.

"Umm yeh, just umm do you want my tomatoes? Never understood why anyone would want to fry a tomato to be honest." He said. Dean reached across the table and scooped up the tomatoes in a flash.

"Everything can be fried Sammy, everything." He said, taking a bite of the tomato to prove it. Sam smiled, shaking his head at his brother before turning back to his plate. He swallowed hard before slowly beginning to eat.

 _"It's been a long time since I rock and rolled,  
It's been a long time since I did the Stroll.  
Ooh, let me get it back, let me get it back,  
Let me get it back, baby, where I come from.  
It's been a long time, been a long time,  
Been a long lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely time. Yes it has. "_

Dean sang at the top of his lungs as Led Zeppelin blared out of the Impala. Dean seemed to be having the time of his life, singing his heart out and even moving his shoulders with the music. Sam however, was not enjoying it so much. He had his head resting against the window and was slowly massaging his temples.

"Dean." He breathed but his brother didn't hear him over the music.

"Dean." He said again, louder and more urgent.

"Sorry?" Dean said, almost shouting over the music.

"Could you turn that down?" Sam groaned. For a moment Dean looked as if he hadn't understood until he saw the look on his brother's face and clicked the music off.

"Thank you." Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Sam knew Dean was worried; he only cut Zeppelin off midway if it was serious.

"You still got a headache huh?" Dean asked, glancing between the road and his brother.

"Yeh." Sam said, exhaustedly.

"It worse?" Dean asked,

"Yeh." Sam repeated, screwing up his eyes. Dean wanted to get mad at his brother for not telling him sooner but he could see Sam wasn't up to a lecture. He learned over and placed a hand to his brother's forehead, earning himself a grunt of disapproval.

"You're a bit warm kiddo. Maybe you should try and get a few more hours rest, yeh?" Dean suggested and Sam nodded slightly.

"Yeh, yeh okay." He said, curling up slightly in the chair.

Though the Impala was a thing of beauty it clearly hadn't been designed for a tall man to sleep comfortably in. Sam shifted constantly, trying to find a position to sleep in. He could feel a pressure building in his chest and he began to cough, trying to dislodge it.

"You okay there Sammy?" Dean asked, glancing down at his little brother. Sam merely held up a thumbs up as he sat rasping after the coughing fit. Dean pressed his foot down harder on the peddle wanting to get home as fast as possible.

Sam sat frozen in his seat. He felt terrible: his head pounding; his chest and throat searing; he could feel his breakfast sitting heavily in his stomach and decided he should have followed his instincts and turned down the greasy food. Dean turned off the main road onto a country track.

"Not far now Sammy." Dean reassured but Sam didn't respond, he was too busy focusing on keeping his breakfast down. Each bump in the uneven road that Dean sped across sent bile sliding up Sam's throat.

"Dean." Sam choked out before having to swallow again. He had curled up on the chair as much as possible, one of his arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen.

"What? What is it?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Stop the car." Sam pleaded weakly. Dean looked at his brother for one long moment before swerving the car to a stop. He jumped out of the driver's seat and round to the passenger door where Sam was struggling to extract himself from the car. Dean took his hands and pulled him free only to find most of Sam's weight fall against him. Dean helped his brother to a nearby tree stump where Sam sat, doubled over, his head in his hands, trying to stop his stomach from flipping and his head from spinning.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, bending down by his brother.

"Yeh, yeh just really dizzy." Sam said, waving away his brother's concern.

"I'll get you some water, yeh? Maybe you should try eating something." Sam gaged at the mention of food, the gag quickly turning into a violent cough.

"I'll get that water, hold on."

Sam felt as if he would cough his lungs up, and soon the coughing turned to retching and all to quickly retching turned to vomiting.

"Whoa there, need me to hold your hair Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile as Sam shoved his long hair behind his ears.

"Ugh bite me." He groaned, spitting, attempting to get the foul taste from his mouth.

"You gonna spill again?" Dean asked, placing a hand on his brother's arched back as he heaved.

"Fine..." Sam choked, "Just...Motion..." He waved in the direction of the Impala, "Just a bit carsick." He breathed as his body final gave up trying to pull his stomach up his throat. Dean's brow furrowed as he watched his brother. Sure, when Sammy was a kid he'd get carsick all the time, but that was years ago. He couldn't remember a time after the infamous werewolf hunt in Ohio when Sam was 14 when his brother had lost his lunch- not without a more serious hidden reason.

"Here, rinse and spit." Dean said, handing Sam the water bottle. As Sam took it Dean couldn't help but notice the sever shaking in his little brother's hand. Sam attempted to twist the cap off the water, his muscles tensing up his arms, but he hadn't the strength. He felt humiliated and a little scared at how quickly he had gone downhill.

"Here." Dean said, taking it back off Sam and unscrewing the cap with ease before handing it back to his brother.

"Thanks" Sam muttered under his breath, taking a cautious sip of water.

Dean watched his little brother with concern, he had seen Sammy sick before but it had always been because he had played out in the cold too long or got smashed at a party or food poisoning from some crappy diner. He had always known how to make it better, but now he had no idea what the cause was, just that it was something to do with the trials, something supernatural; something bad.

After a few minutes Sam attempted to stand, saying something about hitting the road again, but as soon as he left the tree stump he swayed violently and stumbled. Dean caught him and steadied him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Sam said as Dean kept a supporting arm on his brother. He could feel heat radiating off Sam's body as he held him upright.

"Man, you're burning up." Dean said but Sam brushed it off.

"I'll be fine, just, just give me something for my head." He said, his teeth clenched in pain.

"Okay, hold on." Dean said, making sure Sam got safely back into the Impala before heading to the trunk in search of their first aid kit.

Dean got back into the driver's seat, handing Sam a small pack of pills.

"Here." He said, passing Sam the pack. Sam ripped it open and popped three into his mouth, downing them in one with a mouthful of water which caused another coughing fit.

"And take this, just in case." Dean said, handing Sam a paper bag. "I'm not having you get puke on my baby." He said and Sam groaned.

"Not far now Sammy." Dean said, kicking the engine into life as Sam curled up in his seat again, already feeling drowsy. Dean watched his brother slowly drift into sleep beside him, a huge wave of fear and hopelessness washing over him. He wanted to tell his brother, tell himself, it would all be okay, but deep down he knew that was a lie.


End file.
